Remembered
by ROCkER.JACkSON
Summary: What if the forgotten starts to return and the woman she has become melts into what she used to be? Can Elizabeth find the balance between the two or will her whole world begin to unravel as the forgotten is no longer a blank wall? How will that affect her family and the life she has built upon that persona? (Sequel to Forgotten)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Roughly rubbing at her eyes to clear the slumber from her orbs, Elizabeth slides her legs over the side of her bed before putting her feet into her house slippers, the alarm blaring as she does her best to wake up enough to head downstairs. Dropping her hand onto the alarm to shut it off, she makes her way out of the master bedroom to get started on breakfast. Elle will be asleep for another couple hours, giving her enough time to do some housekeeping, knowing the kind of mess they left in the living room last night.

For a moment, just before she makes her way out of the bedroom, she slides her hands over her abdomen, remembering how off balance she had been after giving birth. People say that its not typical for a woman to be that off balance, that the body should regain its normalcy once the baby is out of her body, but she couldn't agree with that. She had grown used to the shape of her body and its taking her a little longer than most to regain her sense of balance without the baby bump.

Shaking the thought from her head, Elizabeth drops her hands to her sides and continues her venture to the living room, a soft smile gracing her lips when she steps into the room and finds it just as they had left it. Emily had commented that for a one month old baby, playtime with Elle left a larger mess than most children her age. Elizabeth had nothing to compare it to, so, she just took her at her word. Playtime with her, Jason, and Elle, however, is nowhere near the chaos that ensues when her father visits.

Ready to start cleaning up, she makes her way to the couch where lays the pile of blocks that she had been using to teach Elle the alphabets. They abandoned that task after Elle merely looked up at her with a drool dripping smile, but they'll keep trying. Its never too soon to teach your child. That's what she believes, at least. From the smiles and giggles, she thinks that Elle doesn't mind it, as long as she doesn't go all crazy with it they should be just fine.

A few feet from the blocks is Jason's favorite toy to play with when he and Elle are together. Eli the Elephant. They can only play it at night, seeing as its a light display toy, but it works out for them. Its at night that Jason spends the most time with his daughter. Sometimes they'll play together, but other times he'll just sit with her on the window seat, staring out at the backyard and just talking about the day and what he has planned for her in the days to follow. During those times, she sits by the fireplace watching them, amazed with how easy it is for him to talk to their daughter.

Grabbing the toy basket from beside the couch, Elizabeth gets started on picking up the toys, needing to get the living room cleared up before she gets started on breakfast. Jason's out on assignment and that usually means that the guys will be coming home with him for breakfast before they head to the warehouse to update Sonny on whatever happened.

Things with the business have been on the quiet side, something that Jason's more than grateful for, truly thankful for an uneventful month as they settle into their new home. A sentiment that Elizabeth can't argue with. After everything she's been through with her psychotic family, boring is a welcomed change of pace.

Setting the baby monitor down on the kitchen counter, Elizabeth gets started on breakfast, thankful that she had the sense to continue her cooking lessons with Sonny all this time, certain that pasta can tend to grow old after a while. Grabbing the ingredients from the fridge, she gets started on a breakfast fit for royalty. In comparison to her art, cooking comes up a close second, a task that brings her great joy and clarity. When her minds starts to cloud with useless facts, cooking clears her mind almost as quickly as sculpting.

Setting the last platter down onto the dining room table, Elizabeth is about to head upstairs to check on Elle when she hears her husband's voice come on over the baby monitor. Smiling to herself, she makes her way out to stand by the stairs as they make their way down to her. In that moment, as he steps onto the landing with their daughter, Elizabeth swears she could literally feel her heart grow ten times its size as she stares up at them.

"Say good morning to mommy, Elle." Jason says as moves to stand in front of her. "Doesn't she look beautiful this morning?"

"Uh-huh." Elizabeth laughs softly before leaning up to kiss her husband. "Our angel takes the cake on beauty every morning."

"So do you." Jason points out before following her into the dining room. "The guys are parking the car in the garage. They'll be in soon."

"Figured as much." Elizabeth says simply. "So, which one of us is feeding the angel breakfast?"

"I'll do it." Jason says with a slight smile. "Daddy's been lacking lately."

"Okay. Her breakfast is sitting on the warmer." Elizabeth points to the bottle on the counter. "I'll be right back. I forgot to bring out the drinks."

"Speaking of drinks, the new chiller for the dining area is coming today." Jason replies. "Ritchie will be installing it some time this afternoon."

"Okay." Elizabeth says simply. "I'll be sure to let him in."

Looking at them for a moment longer, Elizabeth makes her way into the kitchen to grab the pitcher of orange juice, knowing it was the best option given the people at her table. She tried bringing out apple juice once and it was a mistake she will not be making again anytime soon. Johnny, though he hates apple juice, tried to force it down and ended up spitting it all over her new dining room rug. Jason wasn't too happy with him after that, but Johnny made it up to them by cleaning the rug after breakfast was done.

Pulling open the door to fridge, the cold rushing out, sending chills over her body, Elizabeth has to brace herself on the counter as a headache hits her hard in that moment. Shutting her eyes tightly, she takes in deep breathes, trying to relieve the headache so she can bring the juice out to the table, but it wasn't letting up. Shutting the door, she carefully inches her way over to the stool to sit down before dropping her head into her hands and massaging her temples, hoping it'll help to relieve the pressure.

"Hey." her husband's hands on her shoulders causes her to let out a rough sigh before she leans back against his chest. "You okay?"

"Headache." she says before his fingers move to massage the back of her neck. "Hit me when I opened to fridge."

"When's your next appointment?"

"Tomorrow." she says after some thought. "Nine in the morning."

"Okay. Good." he sighs, placing a soft kiss upon her forehead. "I know you don't want to make a big deal about your headaches, but they come too frequently not to."

"I know." she says before turning around to face him. "I'll talk to my doctor about them. Promise."

"Thank you." he replies, placing a soft kiss upon her lips. "Come on. I left Elle with Johnny and you know he's not that good with feeding babies."

"Right." Elizabeth laughs softly. "Juice."

"I'll get it." Jason assures with a slight smile. "You get our girl. I'll be right there."

"Okay."

Walking into the dining room, she wasn't all that surprised to find Francis feeding Elle instead of Johnny, smiling slightly as she makes her way over to them and taking her daughter into her hands. Sometimes she's certain that Jason does it on purpose, giving Elle to Johnny, knowing that the man was practically terrified of babies. Something about holding a tiny little human being who is so fragile and delicate just frightens the man to his core.

Breakfast goes by about the same as it usually does, rather quietly, before the guys head out to the warehouse. Elizabeth knows that he worries about her, ever since the headaches started, but he can't hover around her and he knows it. Its not like she's alone with the baby at any given moment. Every hour on the hour, the head guard on the house pages into the house to check up on her and Elle. If anything were to really happen, she's not saying anything would, but in the event something happens Elle would always be safe.

Clearing the dishes, Elizabeth takes Elle into the living room to spend some time with her, knowing that she would soon be going down for her first nap of the day. For a dinky little thing, she sure sleeps a lot, more than she thought was possible. The first day she was home with Elle and she kept falling asleep every few hours, Elizabeth had called her Grandmother in seek of answers, obviously her anxiety could be heard in her voice because Audrey had to calm her down before explaining to her that it was only natural for babies to nap frequently.

Of course, she also told her that she should appreciate the time during the day that Elle is asleep because she will surely make up for it in the middle of the night. Elizabeth hadn't been certain what that meant until their first night together, then she understood loud and clear. The more she learnt about Elle, the more she came to understand all the little things about her daughter, what all the little sounds and gestures meant. To think she understood her daughter more than she understood almost anyone or anything, her daughter that can't even speak to her, Elizabeth is beyond amazed with both herself and Elle.

Though her headache has lessened in severity, the throbbing could still be felt as she sits with her legs up, Elle propped up against her legs. Taking a deep breath, she forces herself to ignore it, knowing it would do her no good to give into the pain. After all she has been through, she'll be damned if she let a headache take her down. Staring into her daughter's beautiful blue eyes, she finds the strength to push past the throbbing pain to put a smile on her face, swearing there will never be another face more beautiful than that of her daughter's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Getting to the warehouse, Jason finds himself with some time to spare when he finds out that Sonny is currently in a meeting with Elizabeth's father, Joe Jr. Since taking over his family business, Joe Jr. has done his best to keep the peace between his organization and Sonny's. Something that can only be contributed to Elizabeth's acceptance of her father in her life. If Joe Jr. steps even a fraction out of line, he knows that he'll have hell to pay that will have nothing to do with Sonny and his organization.

Checking in with the coffee warehouse supervisor, Jason does his best to listen to the needs of the workers on the legal side of the business, pleased to find that they were happy with the renovations he had done to the warehouse to make working there a lot safer than it has been in recent years. Making note of the problems that they are facing with the shipments, Jason promises he'll get one of the men on it, assuring the man that it'll be handled before the week's out.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Joe Jr. voices from behind him once the supervisor walks off. "You'd make a hell of a partner."

"I have a job." Jason counters, turning to face his father-in-law.

"Yeah, a job, but I'm offering you much more than that." Joe Jr. counters. "I'm offering you the chance to be at home every night rather than out and about running low level assignments."

"I've already said all I have to say on the subject." Jason counters before shaking his head. "He in with anyone?"

"No. He's all yours." Joe Jr. says simply. "Like I said, if you happen to change your mind..."

"I won't."

"Well, if you ever do, you know my number." Joe Jr. counters. "Before I leave, how're my girls doing?"

"Elle's perfect. She's starting to lift her head on her own more often now." Jason admits. "As for Elizabeth..."

"What?" Joe Jr. questions when Jason's sentence falls flat, not at all liking the look in his eyes. "What is it?"

"She's been having some health problems." Jason admits. "Lately she's been having these headaches that come out of nowhere. At first, she was able to get rid of it by taking in steady breaths, but lately...lets just say its cause for concern."

"Have you spoken to a doctor about this?" Joe Jr. questions seriously. "With everything she went through..."

"She has an appointment tomorrow." Jason assures the other man. "You'll know more when we do."

"See to that." Joe Jr. replies before shaking his head. "Is it just headaches..."

"So far." Jason says simply. "Other than the balancing issue she's been having since giving birth to Elle."

"Well, that's to be expected, given the loss of the belly and all." Joe Jr. explains it away. "She's just needs time to get used to her body, that's all."

"Right." Jason agrees. "I'll let Elizabeth know about calling you after the appointment."

"Thanks." Joe Jr. smiles slightly. "I guess I better get going. You take care of my girl, you hear me?"

"I hear you."

Turning away from Joe Jr., he makes his way to Sonny's office, letting himself in once he's allowed entrance. Since Elle's birth, Joe Jr. has been trying to get him to switch organizations, playing off of his desire to be home for Elle and Elizabeth every night. If he were to really give it some thought, Jason would be able to admit that taking him up on his offer would be the best move for his family, but he just can't think on it. Switching organizations isn't taken too lightly in the world they have chosen to be a part of. Sonny would have to agree to let him go, the whole thing having to amicable, in order for it to work out.

"Hey." Sonny's voice breaks through his thoughts. "Where's your head at?"

"Nowhere." Jason says plainly before shaking his head. "Now that its done, what's next?"

"I'm still waiting to hear back from Puerto Rico." Sonny admits. "Once I get the call, I'll let you know."

"Okay." Jason shakes his head. "How're things with you and Joe Jr.?"

"They're fine." Sonny smiles slightly. "Relax. Everything's handled."

"Just making sure." Jason replies. "If that's it, I'm gonna head out. There's been a string of break-ins on the waterfront."

"Yeah. Okay." Sonny shakes his head. "I'll call you with an update as soon as it comes in."

"I'll do the same."

With nothing else to be discussed, Jason makes his way out of the warehouse to check on the rest of their properties throughout the waterfront. He has the men making sure none of the shipments have been targeted, but he's the only one that can handle going through the warehouse offices to make sure nothing's missing. With the level of sensitivity in play with the merchandise in those offices, he's the only one able to ensure that nothing has been taken and keep the existence of those items unnoticed.

...

Laying Elle down for her nap in the living room, Elizabeth disarms the security system to allow Ritchie to bring in the chiller for the dining area. After greetings and polite talk are exchange, she leaves him to do his job and makes her way back into the living room to be with her daughter. She read somewhere that having a baby lay flat on its back for long periods of time, especially in the first few months of their life, isn't good for the development of their skull. She'll leave her in the crib for an hour, if she doesn't wake up by then, she'll pick her up and carry her for the remainder of her nap.

"Yeah?" she answers the house phone on the second ring, not wanting it to wake Elle.

"Hey." her brother's voice comes on over the line. "Just wanted to check in. See how things are going."

"Things are fine." Elizabeth says simply. "Shouldn't you be focusing on your girlfriend? You are in Paris, after all. The whole city of love or whatever."

"Its nearly seven in the evening here." Steven points out. "I've got some downtime while she's getting ready for dinner."

"And you decided to use that time to call me?"

"Why not?"

"Okay." Elizabeth shakes her head. "So, how's the vacation?"

"I asked first."

"And I said that things are fine."

"Really?" Steven challenges. "Because I just got a call from your dad...something about you having some health issues?"

"Its nothing serious." Elizabeth sighs, wishing that word didn't get around so damn fast, but knowing who was most likely responsible for telling her father. "I've just been having headaches. I'm seeing the doctor tomorrow."

"Good." Steven says seriously. "You'll call me once your appointment's over?"

"If I have to."

"You do." Steven says firmly. "I love you, sis. Don't forget that."

"How can I when you say it almost every single time we talk?" she counters before laughing softly. "I love you back."

Ending the call on a good note, Elizabeth makes her way over to Elle's crib, wanting to watch over her as she sleeps. Laying there so peaceful, Elizabeth swears that Elle had to be the most beautiful little girl in the whole entire world, of course she could be biased on the subject, but she'll swear it to the end. Gently sliding her hands under her daughter, she carefully picks Elle up into her arms, holding her close as she moves to the couch to sit down with her. Though it may not be the most invigorating thing to do, Elizabeth swears there's nothing more she'd rather do that just watch her daughter breathe. Such a simple thing and, yet, so profound.

...

By the time Jason was done inspecting the offices and handling anything that needed to be handled at the various warehouses, it was nearing dinner time. Checking the time to be sure, he lets out a deep sigh, knowing that Elizabeth would have dinner cooking already. By the time he gets back to the house, she should have the table set and ready for him to get home. One of these days, he's going to surprise her with an entire dinner cooked by him. Securing his jacket around him, he straddles his motorcycle and takes off to the house, wanting to wrap his arms around his wife and kiss his beautiful daughter more than ever.

"Hey." he says softly, wrapping his arms around his wife when she meets him at the door. "I missed you."

"Missed you, too." she admits before arching her eyebrow at him. "Did you tell my father about my headaches?"

"I...yeah."

"Next time you want to tell him anything, tell him to keep his trap shut." Elizabeth says seriously. "Steven deserves to enjoy his vacation with Robin without having to deal with more crap from me."

"I doubt he minds..."

"He killed our sister for me." Elizabeth's eyes turn a shade darker as she pulls out of his embrace. "I think he has more than earned a stress free vacation."

"Okay...I'm sorry." Jason says after a long moment, seeing the weight of her words shine through her eyes. "I'll tell your dad to keep his trap shut next time."

"That's all I ask." she laughs softly, knowing that he had only said it that way for her benefit. "Go get washed up. Dinner's on the table."

"Hey." Jason takes hold of her hand and tugs on it to make her face him again. "We will figure out what's going on with you. You know that right?"

"I know." she smiles slightly before leaning up to place a soft kiss upon his lips. "I'm okay. Promise."

In that moment, as she turns away from him to head into the dining room, Jason could feel a sense of déjà vu wash over him, bringing him back to that moment they found out she was pregnant. She was so terrified that she wouldn't be able to save everyone. As much as she tried to hide it, he could see just how scared she had been, and he could see it again now.

The headaches are frightening her, but she refuses to let it show because it wasn't only fear that plagues her eyes. Much like back then, she feels guilt for all that has transpired and he just wishes she'd believe him when he says that she has nothing to feel guilty for. She couldn't have known that Steven would kill Sarah.

Letting out a deep breath, Jason tears his gaze away from the door to the dining room and makes his way upstairs to get washed up for dinner. He'll find a way to get through to her, to get her to believe him, somehow he will find a way to break through to her. Tomorrow they'll meet with the doctor and they'll figure out where to go from there. For now, he'll finish washing up and spend a peaceful night in with his girls. Because, as much as he's afraid for what lays ahead, Jason refuses to lose even a moment with his family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A/N: Not sure if this was made clear or not, but this is a sequel to my other story "Forgotten". Since it ended, I've had a lot of people asking for a sequel, so, I figured I'd put one out now. Hope that clears up any confusion.

As she signs in for her appointment, the nurse behind the desk makes the same old joke on how she and Jason should get frequent visitors' passes for how often they are found in the hospital. If she wasn't holding her daughter in her arms, Elizabeth swears she would reach over and yank the woman's hair out by the roots. She gets that she and Jason are there quite often, but the woman need not be so damn callous about it. Taking a deep breath, she finishes signing in and carries Elle over to the waiting area.

"Its okay, Elle." Elizabeth says softly to her daughter as she starts to fuss. "The mean lady doesn't know any better."

"What mean lady?" Jason questions as he takes a seat beside her, having just finished setting up the security.

"Her." Elizabeth says simply, gesturing to the woman behind the desk. "Elle wasn't too pleased with her joke."

"Your mother's right, Elle." Jason says softly. "Some people just don't know better."

Together they wait for her name to be called, both eager to figure out what's going on with her, fearful that it may be tied into the ordeal she suffered through at the hands of her so called family. It wouldn't take much longer before the nurse calls her name and shows her to the examination room where they do the preliminary examination. After her vitals are jotted down and they get an overall view of what's going on with her, they are left to their own accord to wait on the doctor.

As often as she has been in a hospital, Elizabeth just can't seem to get used to the pungent smell of disinfectants in the air, the smell literally making her sick to her stomach. If not for her husband and daughter, she's almost certain she'd be running from this appointment, as fast and as far as humanly possible. Everything about her situation reeks of trouble, something terrible and possibly dangerous, and she just isn't certain she can take much more bad news. Not after everything they've been through.

...

Walking into the hotel room, Steven strips off his jacket before throwing in onto the bed, suddenly feeling the heat of the day that has been weighing down on him since he left the room that morning. Things have taken a turn that he hadn't been anticipating and that has only proved to make matters more complicated than ever. Dropping down onto the club chair, he lets out a deep sigh before laying back his head and shutting his eyes, frustration radiating off him in wavelengths.

"Hey." his girlfriend says softly as she lowers herself onto his lap, gently running her fingers through his hair. "You okay?"

"I never thought it could get this complicated." Steven states before opening his eyes to meet hers. "I mean, after all we've been through...how is it possible that it could get more complicated than that?"

"We expected as much when we started." she reminds him. "There were parts of the prophet's plans that you weren't privy to. We knew that you'd eventually unravel something that we wouldn't understand."

"Liz's has started experiencing the symptoms." Steven reminds her. "What if I can't figure it out in time?"

"Maybe its time you brought them into it." she suggests with a soft smile. "It couldn't hurt to have their help."

"She's been put through enough." Steven counters. "I can't drag her into this until I know for certain there's no other way."

"She's your sister." she reminds him. "You really think she'd mind?"

"I'd mind." Steven says firmly. "I brought her into this mess to begin with. No. I have to figure this out without her help."

"Okay." she says after a moment. "Tell me what happens next then. Where do we go from here?"

"Mother." Steven says with distaste. "We know she's up to something. Its about time I meet with her and find out just what that is."

"Do you really believe she'd tell you?"

"No. I don't." Steven replies. "But her anger over what I did will push her to reveal things she wouldn't normally admit to otherwise."

"I still think you should clue Jason in on what's going on." she pushes her point further. "At least so he knows that the threat exists."

"I tell Jason, he tells Elizabeth. There's no hiding anything between the two." Steven points out. "Not after all they've been through."

"Let me talk to him then." she offers. "We need our bases covered if this is anything like the prophet's work."

"Okay, okay." Steven sighs, running one hand down his face. "Do what you gotta do. I'm gonna get started on tracking down my mother."

"Steven." she stops him from walking out the door. "We're okay, right?"

"Yeah." he assures, kissing her softly. "I just wish this could be over."

"I know." she replies with a soft smile. "I'll do my best to get him to keep from her."

"Good luck."

Leaving her in the room alone, Steven heads out to track down his mother, having followed her all the way to Paris of all places. While he heads to the last place his mother was seen, Robin places a call to her ex-boyfriend, hoping against hope that she can somehow convince him to keep this from Elizabeth. With the symptoms starting to manifest, its imperative that Elizabeth isn't put under any amount of stress, just in case it really is what Steven thinks it is.

...

Listening to what the doctor had to say, Jason was almost on the brink of shouting at him to make some kind of sense, uncertain of how much longer he could take listening to him go on and on. Then the final sentence hit and Jason knew better than anyone what that meant.

Her brain is currently under an immeasurable amount of strain and they can't distinguish the cause of it or the proper treatment required to relieve it. They'll be running more tests over the next few days, trying to narrow down the source, but in order to do so she will need to be admitted into the hospital for observation.

"What are you thinking?" Jason questions Elizabeth as he sits down on the chair with their daughter.

"I'm thinking that I hate hospitals." Elizabeth states with tears frozen in her eyes. "I'm thinking...that I have no choice."

"If its the only way..."

"I know." Elizabeth sighs, shutting her eyes for a brief moment to regain control of herself before meeting his gaze again. "Okay. I'll do it if I must."

"Okay." he takes a deep breath before rising to his feet, handing Elle to her. "I'll let the doctor know."

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Call my dad." Elizabeth says as she holds her daughter close. "Please."

"Whatever you want." he assures, placing a soft kiss upon her forehead before leaning his against hers. "We'll figure this out."

"I know." she whispers, doing her best to keep the tears at bay. "I know."

After kissing his daughter's forehead, Jason makes his way out of the room to inform the doctor that they'll follow his method of treatment and have her admitted for further observation. He was just about to call Joe Jr. when his cellphone started ringing. Listening to Robin on the other end, he swears he was so close to violently throwing his cellphone to the ground.

"Do you even understand what you're asking me to do?" Jason counters firmly. "I can't keep this from her."

"Her health is all I'm worried about right now." Robin pushes on. "Until we can figure out what's going on with her, this is the best option."

"Fine." Jason takes a deep breath to regain his composure. "But the very second this starts to affect her, all bets are off."

"Fair enough." Robin accepts, knowing that's the most she'll get from him. "How is she?"

"They're keeping her for observation." Jason concedes. "They're bringing in a specialist, whatever that means."

"Do you know who?"

"Patrick Drake."

"I've heard of him." Robin says after some thought. "He's supposed to be the best in his field."

"I gotta go." Jason says plainly. "I have to call her dad."

"Okay." Robin replies. "Let her know I'm here if she needs me, okay?"

"I'm sure she knows."

Ending the call, Jason places a call to Joe Jr. relaying his wife's message and being assured that he was on his way. The more he thought about what Robin had divulged to him, the more Jason wanted to hop on a plane and put a bullet through the woman's head. As if they haven't been through enough with the prophet's version of hell, now they have to deal with the bitch from hell, as well.

Making his way back to Elizabeth's bedside, Jason swears that one way or another he will put an end to the woman if she comes anywhere near his family. And this time no amount of threats from Joe Jr. will stop him from ending her. No one gets a free pass at his family. No one.

* * *

 _A/N: This chapter is dedicated to kcke2pen. I've hit a few snags, but I promise there will be more chapters coming. Thank you for your message, it really meant a lot._


End file.
